Indigo Tribe
: "Nok"- Indigo History Origins The Indigo Tribe was a mysterious group that had harnessed the power of the Indigo Light of Compassion from the Emotional Spectrum. Their creation was traced to the Green Lantern Abin Sur during his service to the Green Lantern Corps. At some point, he came to the planet Nok that was being besieged by aggressive explorers that had enslaved the native inhabitants. Amongst these was a being called Natromo who along with his people had uncovered a wellspring to the power of compassion within a cavern where it emerged from an unknown source from deep within the planet. They coated their weapons in the Indigo Light, and realized that their attackers struck by it suddenly felt remorse as well as regret over their actions. After their defeat, Abin Sur and Natromo decided to harness the Indigo Light of Compassion. This was because the Green Lantern had learnt of the Blackest Night Prophecy and intended to stop The Black from destroying all life. To accomplish that, the two harnessed compassion to create the Indigo Lantern Power Ring. Once crafted, Abin Sur departed the world only to return with a criminal called Iroque who was forcibly given the Power Ring. The former criminal suddenly felt remorse over her actions and became a completely changed individual. Seeing the result, Abin Sur began collecting other criminals from across space and fitted them with these Power Rings thus forming the Indigo Tribe in order to fight The Blackest Night as had been prophecised. Afterwards, Abin Sur departed Nok and left Natromo who was the only member of the tribe that was not a psychotic evil being. He was left in charge in keeping the Green Lantern's vision to come to pass. This included watching over the Indigo Lantern Central Power Battery located within the Forbidden Jungles. His intention was awaiting the return of Abin Sur as another prophecy spoke of a new evil following the Blackest Night with this madness emerging from the Guardians of the Universe. Their plan was to infect the Guardians with the light of compassion to end their actions. Unknown to Natromo, Abin Sur died during his service as a Green Lantern though the Indigo Tribe continued their operations under the direction of Iroque who became known as Indigo. The group remained undiscovered until the War of Light where their existence was known only to a select few that sought them. These included the corrupted Scar who wanted to destroy them and the Blue Lantern Corps that wanted them as allies. The members of this corps came across a battle between a Green Lantern and a Sinestro Corpsmen in Space Sector 3544. The Green Lantern had been gravely injured and the leader of the Indigo Tribe used her light of compassion to put him out of his misery by killing him due to the extent of his injuries. When the Sinestro Corpsmen attacked, Indigo used her light to absorb the yellow energy and fired it back by creating a monstrous construct that scared her opponent away. The Blackest Night When the Blackest Night Prophecy came to pass, it was then that the Indigo Tribe began to act. This saw their leader Indigo arrive on Earth where she assisted the superheroes of the world against the Black Lantern Corps. She later took Hal Jordan against his wishes by taking him from Earth to Zamaron through a spatial leap during a fight between the Star Sapphire Corps and a group from the Sinestro Corps. The battle between the two corps ended when Black Lantern Power Rings descended on Zamaron and ruptured the Star Sapphire Central Power Battery. The leader of the Indigo Tribe later took Sinestro, Hal Jordan and Carol Ferris to Korugar in order to secure Sinestro's place as the leader of the Sinestro Corps by him fighting against Mongul II. After his success, Indigo-1 aided her comrades in fighting off Black Lantern Abin Sur and Arin Sur. At the same time, Munk of the Indigo Tribe was sent to Oa to aid the Green Lantern Corps in a massive assault on their world by the Black Lantern Corps. Through his power, he was able to sever the ties the Black Lanterns had to their rings thus providing the defenders on Oa with some means of fighting the undead entities. Indigo later managed to bring together Atrocitus and Larfleeze; the remaining leaders of the two other corps in order to bring back the White Light to fight off Nekron. Indigo managed to use her powers to transport to Ryut in Space Sector 0666 where she learnt by channeling of a Black Lantern Power Ring that the Black Lantern Central Power Battery had been sent to Earth at Coast City. Travelling there with her comrades, she combined the lights of the different corps to fight Nekron but this simply energised him further. Using his new power, he turned numerous other reborn superheroes into Black Lanterns as part of his plans to expose the Guardians of the Universe's greatest secret buried beneath the earth. After Nekron's defeat, the Indigo Tribe took in Black Hand as their prisoner. The Secret of The Indigo Tribe After The Event of FlashPoint the Indigo Tribe abducted both Sinestro and Hal Jordan throwing Hal into a prison and brought them inside the Central Power Battery. During this time the leader Indigo started to purge Sinestro's willpower in order to convert him into a member of the Tribe. She revealed that Jordan was free to return to Earth but he refused and stated he would not leave without Sinestro. During this time, he managed to escape the dungeons by tricking William Hand into manifesting the light of willpower thus charging his Power Ring. When Hal eventually escapes he sees the Statue of Abin Sur and then was blasted by the new Indigo Tribe Member Sinestro. He claimed that he showed remorse over his past actions which convinced Jordan that the Korugarian was not himself. After knocking Sinestro off, Jordan escaped into the Forbidden Jungles with the Indigo Tribe in pursuit. His travels led him to discover Natromo who took him into the caverns underground and revealed the origin of the Tribe along with their plan to combat the Guardians of the Universe. However, Natromo stated that Abin Sur was meant to lead them and Jordan revealed that the Ungaran was dead. This left Natromo without any hope and he decided to shut down the Indigo Central Power Battery. The act left all the Power Rings offline and returned their wearers to their original personalities. This act left all the former Indigo Tribe members confused as they reverted to the state prior to them getting their Power Rings. Many of them saw both Sinestro and Hal Jordan as being Green Lanterns thus leading to an attack on the pair. Jordan attempted to convince Natromo to recreate the Indigo Power Battery in order to return the various criminals to their state as members of the Tribe. Natromo intended to see his family one last time as he lost all hope of combating the Guardians as he believed only Abin Sur was able to fight this threat. Initially, Sinestro attempted to use fear to convince Natromo but Jordan managed to persuade the Korugarian otherwise. Thaal Sinestro thus battled the depowered Tribesmen who swarmed after him whilst Jordan convinced Natromo to restore the Power Battery. However, Natromo's initial attempt failed as he lacked the light of compassion and that this spark had taken weeks to acquire from the waters of Nok. At this point, Iroque emerged and begged to be returned to her position as Indigo-1 as she recalled her crimes and the pain she caused Abin Sur. Thus, she proved that she had been redeemed and a tear in her eye was a spark of compassion that was used to restore the Central Power Battery. Once reformed, all the criminals on Nok were turned to Indigo Tribesmen which included Sinestro. However, Jordan demanded Sinestro to be released as he needed his help in stopping the Oans. The Tribe only agreed on the condition that Sinestro be redeemed and be a hero once more. Equipment *Indigo Lantern Central Power Battery *Indigo Lantern Power Staff Weapons *Indigo Lantern Power Ring Oath *Lantern Oaths Notes *The Oath is in an unknown foreign dialect that apparently even the Guardians have not encountered, as the Power Rings have been shown unable to translate it. *'"Nok"', a common saying of the Indigo Tribe, means "compassion be with you". Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Indigo_Lantern_Corps *http://www.comicvine.com/indigo-tribe/65-50746/ Category:Teams Category:Indigo Lantern Corps